


Good Puppy

by koalaboy



Category: Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: BDSM, John is trans, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/pseuds/koalaboy
Summary: Just some Jason/John kinky sex what more can I say. John is a bottom and also this is a year or so into their relationship so John is comfy with being the true slut he is instead of a stubborn bastard.





	Good Puppy

“It’s cute,” Jason said, as he ran his fingers along the pattern of the thin lace panties Johnny wore. He eyed the slim, black collar complete with a tag that said ‘bitch’ on it with a tiny smirk.

“S’not cute,” John objected, it wasn’t much considering he was talking around a gag. A doggy bone one nonetheless. 

“Then how come you can’t stop blushing?” he asked. 

John blushed more, the pink running along his cheeks and to his ears. He averted his eyes and let out a huff.

“Mhmm. That’s what I thought, puppy.”

He barked around the gag as Jason ran his fingers from his chest, along his spine, and to his ass where he gripped hard. 

“Are you going to be my good puppy, Johnny?” he purred.

John fell to his knees and sat back on his legs. Jason gave him an expectant look and folded his arms to show his impatience with the man. John groaned and held his hands up as if he were a trained dog begging for food. It made him feel owned. He loved it.

Jason smiled at him and hooked his index finger under the collar. He pulled him close to the bulge in his pants. 

“Shh, love, just submit. It’ll be easier,” he ran an encouraging hand through John’s hair.

The other man moaned and, with his face half an inch from the others hard cock, his mind fell into submission. Jason noticed the shift.

“Good boy,” he praised, “You like the smell of your master’s crotch, don’t you, pup?” 

John yapped a reply and nuzzled into it, his own little cock rubbed against the lace of his panties which were starting to become wet from excitement.

Jason let out a breathy moan and tugged at John’s hair to pull him away as he swiftly undid his pants. He kicked them off and felt an immense sense of relief as his cock became relatively free in his underwear. There were still remnants of the wetness from where he had previously had a cunt, but chosen to go with a cock instead. He yanked John back down. John ran his lips up and down his shaft and drooled, the gag making it almost impossible to swallow any saliva. What wasn’t absorbed by Jason’s underwear dribbled down his chin. 

“Yeah, love, make it nice and wet,” he said, enjoying John’s little noises as he struggled to please his master.

John huffed and moaned and pushed his lips into the outline of his master’s cock, which made him moan.

“Time to get the underwear off, I think.” He stepped out of his underwear and watched John squirm out of his and stare at his cock in awe. “Do you want this in your ass, puppy?”

John nodded frantically and Jason cupped his cheek. He pushed his thumb under the gag and smiled at just how wet John’s mouth was. It was a dangerous game to play and he kept eye contact with the man to show his dominance just in case he got any ideas of biting down. He dragged his finger out, and pulled it and the drool that followed down his chin.

“On the bed. Tits and knees up, love,” he commanded playfully.

Usually that kind of language would make John dysphoric, but there was something about subspace that made him enjoy it. He practically threw himself onto the bed and pulled his knees up as far as he could. 

“You’ve been a good boy and prepared your ass for me, haven’t you? Eager little thing,” he praised, pulling some of John’s wetness down and circling his fingers around his hole lightly. John responded beneath him, clenching and whimpering. 

“If only the beings of Heaven and Hell could see you now,” he murmured and then cocked his head in thought as John squirmed, “You’d like to be on display, naughty bitch. Etrigan’s watching  _ very intently _ .”

John moaned loudly and traced his fingers around his nipples before gripping the sheets. He had no doubt they’d have to remake the bed after this. Jason trailed a few fingers over John’s body as he walked around the bed to fetch a bottle of lube - cum lube, of course. He picked up John’s arm and pressed kisses along the scars there to the palm of his hand as he made his way back; John appreciated the little reassurances. 

“I’m gonna make you scream into that cute bone, puppy,” Jason said as he spread lube on John’s hole and stroked the excess onto his cock, his arousal evident in how low and growly his voice was getting. 

He rested two fingers on John’s hole, applied pressure and let him dictate how fast he took them by squeezing his muscles there. John, who was quite eager, took the fingers without hesitation and squirmed around them, needing more. Jason didn’t bother adding any more because he was intimately aware of just what John liked and how much he could take after months of exploration. He gripped the base of his cock to steady himself and pushed himself inside with a low growl. John barked and moaned as he drooled out the corners of his mouth. Jason stilled for a few moments and then gripped the backs of John’s thighs and pushed them forward as he made his first thrust. John yelped and his wet cunt glistened in the light.

“You’re gorgeous,” Jason panted. He found a steady, but harsh rhythm and the familiar sound of flesh smacking together filled the room, accompanied with the couple's moans and John's obedient barks. His chest bounced as Jason fucked him. He let the other’s legs fall to the side as he leaned down and pinched his nipples to a symphony of yaps. Jason’s height was an advantage when it came to this - and John was in the headspace for it - so he bit down onto John’s neck as if he were an alpha dog fighting for dominance. His sharp teeth barely pierced the skin, but the slight anticoagulant in his demonic-tainted saliva made blood leak from them. John moaned louder than before and tilted his neck so Jason could lap up the blood. 

“Mine,” Jason said, but a sharp objection in the back of his mind meant he had to change his approach. “Ours,” he corrected, “ **_Ours._ ** ”

He snapped the buckle on the gag open and came as a stream of praises, barks, and ‘yes, yours, yours’ left John’s mouth before he could even swallow any excess spit.

Jason sighed happily and kissed John deeply. When he pulled away, a string of saliva connected their lips. 

“P-please, mnn-ah, may I cum? Master, may I cum?” he begged, his eyes dark, piercing and full of need. 

Jason reached over to the tail plug that he’d snuck onto the bedside table and hummed a song lost to time to himself as he plugged John up the moment his cock left him. 

“Just to make sure you keep my cum in you. That’s what your ass is for, after all.”

He kissed the skin and trimmed hair over his pubic bone and his thighs and took tremendous joy in the way they trembled.

“Hump my tongue until you cum,” he said, a command rather than a request, “And I want to hear you bark.” 

John obeyed, humping his little cock against Jason’s rough tongue and barking. Whenever his barks started to descend into moans, Jason would dig his fingernails into his thighs and John would correct himself. He could feel himself getting close and his hips started to jerk; his breathing rapid and needy.

“Please, please may I cum, master?” he whined as he locked eyes with Jason.

Jason nodded once - clear and distinct - and John came, his cock and cunt throbbing. Jason scooped his tongue inside to taste him when he was finished and brought it back up to kiss him. 

John kept his eyes closed, but couldn’t shake his arousal with the tail plug deep in his ass. 

“You gonna take that out, darlin’?” he asked, not really wanting Jason to say yes.

“I said I was going to make you scream around that gag, didn’t I? We’ll be here until you do.” The threat was empty, of course, lord knows Jason would stop whenever John had had enough, but right now it sounded like just what he needed. John wiggled his ass a little and the silicone puppy tail wagged. 

“C’mon, then, sir," he said.


End file.
